Sometimes Secrets Kill
by Christina3
Summary: I know that I said I didnt plan on writing more of this but I couldnt stand not to. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. prolouge

OK I'm posting this as a test Its just to see if my account is working and what people think of my story. This is my first time posting on fanfiction.net so please bear with me. OK so this is my first story I had it posted on another sight but I decided to change the characters and add more chapters and Bing bang boom… you have a new story. So here it is. I also want to give some recognition to some other fanfiction.net author who helped me figure out how to get my story on the board… Lazer Light, Bee, and Higher Ground Fan. Thanks so much! Now on with the story or should I say teaser.   
  
  
  
  
SECRETS  
  
  
The waiting was over. He had already come in but this time she was still trembling. This night was different though. Different because she wasn't the scared little girl who couldn't do anything about it. She knew what she had to do about it. To take back her nights and her life.  



	2. part 1 or 2 depending on what you think ...

AN: hey guys i just want to thank everyone for the reviews it made me feel so loved.lol.ummmm i guess i just want to say that this story is about a new student at horizon so im sorry if i confused anyone with that and well besides that i have nothing to say really except please review after you read this cause it really makes me want to go and type the next part. oh and also im really sorry i dint have this up last night but i had to finish a science project thats worth 20% of my final grade and it took A LOT longer than i expected it to. ok now that im done rambling enjoy!  
  
  
The waiting was over. He had already come in but this time she was still trembling. This night was different though. It was different because she wasn't the scared little girl who couldnt do anything about it. She knew what she had to do and she was ready to do it. To take back her nights and her life.  
Melanie quickly got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out the long wooden draw and dumped into the sink. As she began digging through the draws contents she found herself thinking back to the day that had started the horror of the past four years of her life. It had been a beautiful sunny day. Melanie had been staring out the window instead of paying attention to her sixth grade teacher Mrs Baker who thought she know everything about the world when she had barley left their small town of cargostown. A girl with short brown hair had come into the room and given Mrs Baker a slip of paper she quickly read it and summoned Melanie to her desk. "you're wanted in Mr Jacobs office" she said dryly. Melanie left the room and began her walk down the hall "just great now what did i do?" Melanie thought out loud. Mr Jacobs and Melanie Stevens werent exactly strangers. Melanie had been to his office so many times that her number was entered into his speed dial, but this time she knew something was up. She knew because besides Mr Jacobs the schools guidence counselor Ms Graham was also there. Melanie entered the small office and had a seat in one of the stiff brown chairs opposite of Mr Jacobs desk. What he said next was something that he would remeber for the rest of her life. "melanie I just got off the phone with your step-father and well your mother has been in an accident. " is she.." but before she could finish her sentence he continued. " I'm sorry Melanie but she didnt make it." As she came out of her gaze she found what she was looking for.   
  
  
An hahaha im soooo mean!!! no seriously find out next what it is that Melanie found and this time i promise it will be up tonight. please review!!! 


	3. part 2 or 3

AN ok heres the next part i just really really really want to urge everyone to review i checked my status and i had 104 hits and only 6 reviews :( i know you guys can do better you only have to say i like it its so good hurry up with the next part or what are you stupid that was the worst thing i've ever read and im now boycotting fanfiction.net i dont really care what you say just give me your opinion. ok now that im done begging i just want to say that i dont own higher ground or any of its charecters although i could think of a few choice things to do with Hayden. i do however own Melnie Stevens. Ohhhh and i think some of the lines at the end are taken from the episode of higher ground where shelby turned walt in but im not really sure they just came to me and they really fit well. now on with the story.  
  
  
As she came out of her daze she found what she had been looking for. She picked it up and gently fingered the long blade. After she was satisfied with the feel of the blade she went to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. Placing it on the counter she pulled her hand up and let the blade come crashing down. It sliced through with such ease that Melanie was startled when she heard the clank of the knife hitting the fiberglass counter. "perfect" she muttered. Melanie quickly wiped off the blade and began to go back down the hall. When she got to the first doorway she went in. Her ten year old twin siblings Nick and Katie were inside. They were obviously frightened and Melanie quickly saw why. "Nicky your hurt" she began towards him and saw that her sister was crying. "what happened?" "nick save me" was her only reply but it was all Melanie needed to know what had happened. Her brother who was small in size but big in courage wiped the blood off of his face and said "yeah well it was worth it" "are you ok though?" "yeah its just alittle cut. I've gotten worse standing up for you two. you guys are really gonna owe me big one day"he said trying to ease all the tension in the room. "well then heres one more favor i need from you. you too katie. i need you guys to stay in Nicks room til i come back ok?" "why" "just do it PLEASE" "ok" they said in unison. Melanie closed the door to her brothers room and continued down the hall. As she got further down the hall an odd feeling came over her. It was like excitement,anticipation,and revenge all rolled into one brand new feeling. When she got to the end of the hall she opened the door and went inside. "crrrr" the door made that all to familiar sound and she shuddered as she heard it one more time she shook it off and moved deeper into the poorly lit room. "What do you need Lanie?" her step-father asked lifting his head from a magazine. "this is so easy, he has no idea what is coming to him." she thought to herself. "lanie?" he said again getting up and reaching for her arm. "NO" she said so loud that she was almost yelling. "hey lanie calm down.We wouldnt want the neighbors to hear you then they might know our secret and you've been so good at keeping it these past few years" She stepped away from him and away from the painful memories. After a few seconds she had realized that she had backed herself into a corner and he was coming at her with a vicious smile on his face." dont fight Lanie you know i hate it when i have to force you" It was in that split second after the words left his mouth that Melanie finally had the strength to do what she had prayed for since her mothers death. Reaching towards her back Melanie pulled the sharp butchers knife from the pocket of her jeans and rammed it into the man who had raised her alone for almost 5 years, the man who had been the source of so much pain and anger, the man who dared to call himself her father. After a few seconds he collapsed onto the floor and was struggling to stay conscious. "Lanie" he strained to say her name. "NO daddy.This is the end of my pain, and the end of Nick and Katie's pain. We've had enough. You've taken so many of our memorys and filled them with hate,and pain,and fear. You made us afraid of our own home. So this is the end. Im taking back as many of our moments and memories as i can. So this is goodbye daddy, and i hope you burn in hell for what you did to us." "all i did was give my children a good home in return for some love whats so wrong with that?" and with those words Melanie plunged the knife into him for third and final time. Once for each if the children he "LOVED"   
  
AN: well what do you think????review to let me know. and dont worry i'll have the next part up soon. 


	4. part 3 or 4

It was over. It had been over for more than 12 hours but Melanie could still picture what had happened. It played through her mind like a movie only this movie didn't have a happy ending. She could still picture the blood, the fresh red blood that had somehow managed to get itself all over the walls and the hard wood floor. Melanie tried to forget it. She shook her head almost expecting the memory to fly out, but it didn't. Melanie knew she had to be strong. There were now two people whose lives depended on her. She knew they had to go someplace. Someplace far away where nobody would know who they were or what she had done. Mel was startled by the sounds of the front door being kicked open and the yells of the police for her to get on the ground. It was like she was on the outside looking in. There was no way that this was happening to her. She had always been a good person but as the police cruiser sped off with its lights flashing and sirens blaring Melanie was hit with the fact that she had just killed her stepfather and as sick as it made her feel she hadn't felt happier in over four years. 


	5. part 4 or 5

AN: hey o just want to thank everyone who's reviewed this you guys are great. I also want to say that I'm sorry theyre so short but its just because i want them to be cliffhangers (no pun intended) until the students of horizon get into it. they should be in the next part which should hopefully be up tomorrow. well anyways i once again own none of the original charecters of higher ground although i'm still coming up with choice things to do with Hayden. I do however own Melanie Steven's, Nick Stevem's, and Katie Steven's as well as their stepfather who i forgot to name (oopps its ok i'll think of one before she has to do a group or something where his name is needed) and any other people that my imagination dreams up. ok now that im done enjoy. and please REVIEW.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she arrived at the jail she was led into a small interrogation room. The detectives immediately began to question her. Melanie sat there with a still look on her face. She could hear the words coming out of her mouth but it was as if she was listening to someone else say them. She sat there for hours in the small room telling them everything, from the day her mother died to that night. She never let her eyes leave the eyes of the police officers. She wanted them to know what she lived through it was as if she was trying to transfor her pain to them. She rambled on endlessly, at times wondering if she had said things before but the detectives never stopped her they just sat there and listened to her. Then when it was over and she finally allowed the tears to fall they comforted her. She was brought to a cell and left there for the night. She tried to sleep and even though her body was screaming for rest Melanie found known that night, she just kept hearing his pleas as she stabbed him and the look of relief in the eyes of Katie and Nick when she had told them. Melanie got up from the hard metal bed and wondered over to the window. The sun was beginning to come up letting the sleepy town know it was a new day. For Melanie this day was filled with nothing but endless interrogation's, talks with a lawyer, and a meeting with a judge. After reviewing her case it was unanimously decided that Melanie would not go to jail that alone was a relief for her but what she heard next was enough to make her collapse she didn't have to go to a juvenile lock up facility either. She was going to be sent to some school. She had missed the name, but it was some place in Washington State and was a highly recommended alternative to juvie, and so it was set Melanie would leave for this school the next day. 


	6. part 5 or 6

AN: hey everyone!! i'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but i had to babysit everyday of my long weekend and i didnt have time to type it,and i wanted the chapters to start getting longer. ok now on with my disclaimer i dont own any of the original higher ground charecters even though my list of things to do with Hayden is getting longer everyday.lol. I do however own Melanie Stevens and any other minor or major charecters that my imagination dreams up.Oh and in my story i decided to have Jess be enrolled at horizon and shes in the cliffhanger. ok now that all that is out of the way on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
The crunching of gravel under the tires woke Melanie up. She was surprised that she had even managed to fall asleep considering that her hands and feet were handcuffed together but since they had been driving just about non-stop for 5 hours she was glad for the break the nap had provided from all the thoughts that were running through her head. The van pulled to a complete stop outside of a building that was marked administration. The 2 gaurds who's names she had learned were Chris and Dan walked around and opened the vans doors for her. During the long ride Melanie and the two men had talked quite a bit and she had learned a lot about them and their job. They helped her out and gentley took off the cuff's. By this time Melanie had noticed that a bunch of students were staring at her. She shook it off as a man approached her and introduced himself as Peter Scarbrow. After having Peter sign some papers and wishing Melanie "good luck" the 2 men left. "well Melanie why dont we go get you settled in" "sure why not i dont have anything else to do" she replied with a hint of amusment in her voice. Peters smiled at her humor and the way that she didnt seem to be affected by all the things that had happened to her "but looks can be desceiving" he thought to himself. Peter led Melanie into a building and then into a small room where he searched her belongings. Even though she had come from the police's custody he still wanted to makes sure. After he made sure she was clean he began to give her Horizons infamous no drugs, no sex, and no inappropriate touching speach. "well i guess thats all you really need to know right now. you'll really just learn the ropes as you go along. Now why dont we get you introduced to your group?" "sure why not". Peter led Melanie into the lodge where she noticed groups of kids studying,talking,and really just being together. Peter walked up to a group that seemed to all be gathered around a couch and some chairs and began speaking " guy's this is Melanie Stevens and she's going to be in your group." "hey i saw them bring her in." Ezra whispered to David "yeah so. we see newbies coming here all the time?" "well they all dont get here in shackles with 2 gaurds. now do they?" "wow" was all David could say. "Care to share your conversation with us gentlemen?" Peter asked noticing David and Ezra whispering. "No thats ok peter." "good i didnt think so. Now as i was about to say Jess since your not going to be the newbie anymore why dont you show Melanie around?" "sure Peter" she said. "well then thats all i gotta go i'll se you all at dinner" and with that Peter left. Melanie stood there not kowing what she should do. "so what are you in for?" a perky girl with brown hair asked "yeah we saw you get here in a police van you mustve done something major" a boy with brown hair said. "shut up David. Come on Melanie I'll show you around now" Jess said sticking up for the new girl. and so began her first day at Mt. Horizon High and already she had a feeling that she wasnt going to like it.  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  



	7. part 6 or 7

AN: sorry i took so long but i was trying to make it longer i also spaced out the sentences like someone reuested so that should help. ok i own none of the original cliffhangers even though that list of things to do to hayden i always talk about gets nigger by the minute. I do own Melanie stevens and anyone else i may dream up. now on with the story oh and if you hate it i have the flu or something so i'm kinda out of it. dont forget to R&R   
  
  
  
  
  
3 hours. I had been at Horizon for 3 hours and so far  
  
not one of my new buddies had even tried to start a  
  
converstaion with me well except for Jess but i think   
  
it was just because she's my first week buddy and there   
  
was the bubbly brunette she seemed pretty nice but WAY  
  
to perky. That was all ok with Melanie though the less   
  
people talked to her the better off she was. It wasnt   
  
that she never wanted people to know what she did  
  
because she was certain that in a place like Horizon  
  
they would find out but she just didnt want the others  
  
to judge her before they even got to know her. " Hey  
  
Melanie time for dinner" jess said coming into the dorms  
  
"ok thanks" i replied following her out of the cabin.  
  
Once we were inside the cafateria we got into line and   
  
got our food then we went and sat at a table with all  
  
of the other cliffhangers. They were already into   
  
conversations of there own and didnt really pay any   
  
attention to Melanie. After Lunch was over Jess led   
  
Melanie into the main cabin where group was held. After   
  
a few minutes of waiting Peter came in "ok cliffhangers   
  
we're going to try and make Melanie comfortable so   
  
why dont we just go around the circle and you can all  
  
tell Melaniw who you are and why your here, and you can   
  
all say as much or as little as you want but be honest   
  
with her and yourself.Jules why dont you start."  
  
"sure Peter. ok my name is Juliete and i'm here because   
  
i had a controling mother who's critisicm made me become  
  
Bulemic and a cutter." "good jules. ummm David why dont   
you go next." " Hello I'm David and I'm an alcholic"  
  
he said with a grin on his face and a slight laugh.   
  
"Wrong now try it again and this time get it right"  
  
Peter said slightly annoyed. " ok I'm David and I'm   
  
here because my dad was an control freak who wanted the  
  
perfect son. I couldnt live up to his expectations so  
  
i turned to drugs." "thankyou david.." and so it  
  
continued with Auggie, Ezra, Scott, Shelby, and Jess all  
  
going and sharing everything until it was Melanie's turn  
  
"ok Melanie you can share as much or as little as you   
  
want since its your first day and all but just so you   
  
know we have no secrets here." " umm i guess i'll try my  
  
name as you all know is Melanie Stevens and i'm here cuz  
  
my lawyer made a deal with a judge." she said hoping it  
  
would be enough. "it's ok Lanie you can tell us more"   
  
Peter said using a nick name a past student went by but  
  
Peter had no idea what kind of memories that name held   
  
and that it clicked with a little part of her brain...  
  
the little part that had been a scared little girl  
  
the little part that never ever wanted to be called that   
  
again. She hoped she had heard wrong but she knew better  
  
"what did you say?" she asked "i said its ok Lanie. is  
  
it ok for me to call you that?" "no i never want to hear  
  
that name again." was all that her mind could scream but  
  
as everyone knows actions speak louder than words and  
  
Melanie wasnt very good at thinking before she did  
  
things immediatley she had jumped up and run ou of the   
  
lodge. Peter just stood there not knowing what had   
  
caused her to get so upset. When he finally gained his  
  
composure he went after her. He could see the flash of  
  
ligh brown hair going int othe kitchen and he followed  
  
but when he got there he was shocked to see what he saw  
  
Melanie was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to  
  
her chest clutching a large knife in her hand.   
  
"Melanie..." but she cut him off "you know this is just  
  
like the other knife" she said fingering the blade  
  
all of her memories suddenly came floating back to her  
  
and she was no longer at Mt. Horizon high she was back  
  
in her house with him coming at her and she began to act  
  
on his presence. She began to slash the knife into the  
  
air screaming for him to leave her alone. Peter just   
  
stood there helpless as to how to help the young girl  
  
in front of him. When she had finally calmed down enough  
  
for Peter to go near her he took the knife out of her  
  
hand and after placing it on a counter out of her reach   
  
he embraced her into a hug whispering that it would be   
  
alright. Sophie who had heard of the insedent with her   
  
new group member came into the kitchen just as Peter was  
  
helping her off of the floor. Together they led her into  
  
the nurses building and after making sure she was  
  
heavily sedated they left.   
  
*A few hours later in Peters office*  
  
  
"I just dont know what to do Soph I'm scared for her."  
  
"so am I peter I've never seen someone act like that   
  
before. whats can we do to help her?"  
  
"I dont know but im going to think of something"  
  
  
  
  
Next up: how do they help Melanie and how do the cliffhangers handle the news of her breakdown?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. part 7 or 8

AN: I just want to thank everyone who reviewd the last chapter. yes all 6 of you.lol. I also want to say SORRY for my spelling mistake. I always read them over before i post them but once it was posted and iwent to check it i noticed a big mistake so if i offended anyone i am very very very sorry it wasnt on purpose it was just that i was trying to type fast. I also want to say sorry for the way it uploaded i dont really know why it was all on one side but i hope its not going to do that to me this time. Ok now that i'm done i want to say that i do not own any of the original cliffhangers but I did tell you about my notebook right?lol. I do however own Melanie Stevens and anyone else i dream up. Ohhh and by the way I'm sorry this took me so long to post but I was and still am sick and the only reason your getting this chapter is that i couldnt go to dance or ccd like i usually do on Thursdays and i got bored so I though i'd give you all a little treat. Dont forget to R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
When i woke up all i wanted to do was fall back asleep   
  
I'm usually not one to swear but boy did i feel like   
shit. My entire body ached and i wasnt feeling to good  
  
emotionally either. I just wanted to see my brother and  
  
sister. They hardly told me anything before i left.  
  
just that they were put in a foster home somewhere the  
  
only things that made me feel better were knowing that   
  
they werent in that house anymore and that atleast they  
  
were together. They needed each other especially now   
  
that i was probally going to have to go back to prison  
  
now. "figures i'd ruin the only chance i had left" i   
  
said "no Melanie we still want to help you if you'll let  
  
us try." Peter said. "why would you want to try? you   
  
did before and look what happened. I flipped out on you   
  
I couldve hurt you." " but that dosent mean you dont   
  
deserve a second chance." " Peter did you read my file?"  
  
I said while attempting to sit up. "well we havent   
gotten it yet but when i do i will" " well then i'll   
  
save you the trouble. You want to know why i got sent   
  
here with a police escort? want to know why I flipped  
  
out when you called me Lanie? want to know why i said   
the knife was just like the other one??? DO YOU???" i   
said getting more upset by the minute. " Melanie we  
  
just want to help you,and i promise you that anything   
  
you tell me will stay between us unless it could hurt  
  
you or someone else then by law i'm forced to tell the  
  
authority's" " I....I..I just cant ok. not yet. but i   
  
would like to stay here instead of going to prison   
again. that is if you still want to help me?" "of   
course i want to help you Melanie thats what we do here"  
  
  
  
  
*a few hours later in peters office*  
  
You shouldve seen her Sophie. the look in her eyes when  
  
she asked me if i know why she freaked...it broke my   
  
heart. She's hurting Soph and she dosent know how to   
  
deal with that pain. She needs to let it out. so she can  
  
heal. I mean look they just sent over her file."  
  
"well what did she do? She said to read it whats so bad   
about it Peter? it cant be anything we've never seen"  
  
"oh god Sophie?"  
  
"What she said?" picking the file up " oh god.. this   
cant be right. How could that girl kill someone?"  
  
"I dont know Sophie but from the look in her eyes i know  
  
that it has to have been over something big"  
  
  
  
  
next: Melanie gets out of the infermary and has to deal with the fact that at horizon news travels fast. How will she deal with the cliffhangers reaction to seeing her again ( hint-its not going to be a happy reunion) and peter does some more digging into Melanie's past  
  
  
  
and remember ask not what a review can say on you but what you can say on a review.lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. part 8 or 9

AN: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to get this up but I have had the  
  
week from hell. I had finals all this week and an essay due and some  
  
relationship issues so I didn't really have any time to write it. Then when   
  
I finally did get a chance to type my computer decided to be stupid and it  
  
shutdown so I lost the whole chapter that I had written. OK now that I'm   
  
down letting everyone know my problems I will say that I do not own any of  
  
the cliffhangers or the higher ground characters but i do have a really cool  
  
notebook about things to do to Hayden.lol. I do however own Melanie Stevens  
  
and anyone else that i want to add into any other chapters. OK now on with   
  
my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been in the infirmary for 2 days since I had that talk with Peter.  
  
Nobody stopped by to see how I was or anything... well except for Peter and  
  
Sophie and they don't really count. Peter had been really nice to me he  
  
tried to talk to me after he got my file and learned all the details he  
  
said something about how it wasn't my fault and that he knew what it felt  
  
like to loose a parent. "Yeah like he knows anything about how I feel" I  
  
  
thought to myself. I was just glad that I hadn't told the police or Peter  
  
about what that sicko did to Nick and Katie they deserved to live a normal  
  
life wherever they were now. It was at that very moment that I promised   
  
myself they would never have to live through the humiliation of having   
  
everyone know what he did to them. I had gotten a call while I was in the  
  
infirmary. It had been a girl named Ashley that I had been friends with   
  
since Jr. high. She had actually called to tell ME I was a sick person and  
  
that I would burn for all eternity for what I had done. The whole town was  
  
talking about it. I could see the headlines of the papers "hard working man  
  
killed by step-daughter". As soon as I stepped out of the infirmary I shook  
  
all of those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to think about how that  
  
town viewed me because I was NEVER going to go back there again. The sun was  
  
shining bright that day and I could see all my group mates sitting at picnic  
  
tables doing work well more like attempting to do work while they really   
  
fooled around. "God how I wish I could just laugh like them" I mumbled. "Well  
  
well well looks like the physcho finally decided to grace us with her  
  
presence" David said in a really mean tone of voice. Everyone else just  
  
turned and went back to ignoring me like they had since I had gotten there.  
  
It was then that i had enough " why are you guys all acting like such dicks?  
  
god who are any of you to judge me?" "Well excuse us LANIE but when someone   
  
try's to kill the ONLY person who cares about most of us we usually get a   
  
little upset" Daisy said sarcastically "oh and you guys are all just  
  
saints...and for your information DAIZ I didn't try to kill Peter he just  
  
happened to come in at a bad time" I said using just as much sarcasm as her.  
  
" Yeah but what about your step dad? Did he just happen to come in at a bad  
  
time too?" David said. At this statement everyone turned towards me with   
  
their mouths wide open. "what..how'd.." that was all I got a chance to say   
  
because after that I only remember running right into David and just hitting  
  
him. For someone who was only 5'6 and 115 lbs I could really defend myself.  
  
It was something that I had learned to get rid of my father as well as   
  
people in school who really got me mad and David was just one of those people  
  
who knew how to push all of my buttons. I think that I really shocked all of  
  
the cliffhangers including David because for a few seconds he just sort of  
  
sat there while I hit him in all of the places that I knew could hurt. After  
  
regaining their composure Auggie and Scott managed to get me off of David  
  
but not before I had managed to give him a bloody nose as well as hurting  
  
him "where the sun don't shine" After getting me restrained Juliet came  
  
running back with Peter who looked very disappointed and yet slightly amused  
  
that I had managed to make David bleed. "All right Scott Auggie you guys can  
  
help me take her to my office Jess why dont you take David to get cleaned  
  
up. We're going to have group in 15 minutes and we're going to get rid of  
  
all the hostility you guys have against each other.  
  
  
Once inside his office Peter yelled at me but I just blocked him out after  
  
he said "and you asked me for a second chance" he snapped me out of it by  
  
saying "do you understand? Melanie" " what?" I said a little embarrassed   
  
that I had managed to miss his whole conversation. " I said that your on   
  
shuns for a week, but I have a very special shuns for you." " Why?" "Oh   
  
you'll see now go get cleaned up you have group in 5 minutes. I'll let you   
  
know there" "yeah sure" I said as I was left wondering what Peter had instore  
  
for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: next time we hold group and boy do the emotions fly.....also we find out  
  
what Peter's "special shuns" are.  
  
Please review it makes me feel so loved.  
  
  
  



	10. part 9 or 10

AN: Sorry I took so long getting this out i was having a mild case  
  
of writers block. Nothing really new to tell..so i'll go into my  
  
disclaimers. I own none of the original HG charecters but you   
  
all know about my obsession with Hayden who i saw in a really   
  
corny fox family channel move on friday night about a plane   
  
crash. He was very good considering the script he was working   
  
with and i discovered that my local video store has the virgin  
  
suicides so since it was rented by someone else when i was there  
  
I'm going to get it this coming weekend so if you've seen it can  
  
you tell me how it is? I do own Melanie Stevens and anyone  
  
else i dream up. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
I took my time walking to the lodge after i left   
  
Peters office. Going to group was about as high up on my list of  
  
things to do as going to prison. After about 5 minutes of just  
  
strolling I came to the lodge. "here goes nothing" I said as I  
  
opened the door. The entire group minus Sophie and Peter were  
  
there. They were all talking amongst themselves until I  
  
came...then the room got deathly qiet. I was about to make a  
  
remark to them when Peter came in and told me to sit down  
  
because group was about to begin. " Now I dont know why you  
  
guys are acting this way but it has got to stop." Peter said with a  
  
sigh. I let my eyes wader and i noticed that all of the cliffhangers  
  
seemed to be almost ashamed of the way they had acted...well  
  
almost all of them. David just sat there with that stupid smirk  
  
on his face while he nursed the cut above his lip. I had been  
  
staring at him as the blood rised up in me for a few minutes  
  
when he looked up and for a brief second our eyes locked. I  
  
quickly looked away and went back to listening to Peter. " ok  
  
now group our topic for today is going to be anger. what makes  
  
you angry? how did you use to deal with your anger, and how do  
  
you deal with it now. Ezra why dont you go first"  
  
"ok what makes me angry is my parents. theyre always fighting  
  
its like they dont even realize what its doing to me. What it did to  
  
me as a kid. Before Horizon I would deal with my anger by using  
  
drugs, and lots of em. But since I've come here I've learned that I  
  
dont need drugs to make me feel better and that there are a lot of  
  
other ways to deal with my feelings like talking to you Peter." he  
  
said with a slight smile on his face "awww how sweet I think I'm  
  
going to throw up Ezzzzra" David said in a menising tone. "David  
  
thats enough" Peter said with a hint of anger in his voice "  
  
Melanie why dont you go next." Sophie said trying to ease the  
  
tension in the room. " ok ummm i guess what makes me angry is  
  
people who hurt me. It dosent matter if its physicly hurting me  
  
or just pushing my buttons like some of us ( i said while looking  
  
directly at david) do. I use to deal with my anger by going out   
  
and partying. I just liked to get away from everything that hurt  
  
me. Now that I'm here there arent that many partys ( at this the  
  
cliffhangers let out small laughs) so i guess when people get me  
  
mad i act out with violence" " good Melanie. I'm glad that you've  
  
figured out why you act like that" After i went group went pretty  
  
smoothly and everything seemed to be turning around for me...  
  
until right after group had ended and i stepped out of the lodge  
  
David came up to me. " Hey Melanie were you at a party before  
  
you killed your old man?" " Shut up David. I'm not in the mood  
  
to yell at you right now" I said proud of myself for being able to  
  
control my anger. "whats wrong Lanie??? Dont you want to relive  
  
that night? the newspapers made it sound like you had a field   
  
day in there. they said there was a lot of blood. do you remember  
  
it?" He said in the stupid cocky tone of voice i had grown to hate  
  
"your such a jerk" I said as i turned and walked away. He  
  
chuckled and I saw him begin to turn around from the corner of  
  
my eye and that was when i turned and tackled him to the  
  
ground. I had taken him by suprise but this time he wasnt going  
  
to let me hit him easily. He immediatley began to try to throw me  
  
off of him as i hit him all over. I could feel the tears coming  
  
down my eyes. He had brought back so many memories and for  
  
a brief second I actually thought that David was my step father   
  
and I wanted nothing more than to kill him. After realizing the  
  
horrible mistake i had made in identifying David I jumped off of  
  
him but not before Peter came and grab me. "both of you in my  
  
office now!" he said. Once we were inside his office and in chairs  
  
that were far apart from each other he began to speak "you know  
  
I thought that you guys had made up and I wasnt going to do  
  
thus but after seeing your little fight just now I've realized that  
  
things havent changed between you. Now I dont like to do this  
  
to students but you two leave me no choice. Melanie I started to  
  
tell you that I had a special shuns for you well here it is so you  
  
better listen up. You and David are going to be on shuns  
  
together. "WHAT??" David said jumping out of his chair. but   
  
Peter just continued on. "you two will only be allowed to speak to   
  
and go near each other, outside of classes that is. And im telling  
  
you two this now you better make this work because if you dont  
  
your not going to be to pleased with what else i have in mind for  
  
you. Thats all now get to class and remember as of right now  
  
you two can only talk to each other" once we were in the hall  
  
and safely out of peters hearing range David whispered into my  
  
ear "you better make this work because i know how Peter thinks  
  
andI dont like the sounds of what he has in store for us." "great"   
  
I thought. "not only am I about to get kicked out of here but now  
  
my freedom depends on David." and with that we began the first  
  
day in a long week of being with each other and only each other.   
  
  
AN: Next time David and Melanies week of shuns continues and  
  
we find out what else peter has in store but without knowing  
  
how bad Peters plan is will they jepordize everything in a  
  
moment of anger.  
  
  



	11. part 10 or 11

An: I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this I knew I   
  
wasnt going to be able to use my computer for a few days   
  
so I posted another chapter but I used that new chapter  
  
thingy and I canverted my old chapters too but when I  
  
got back on I saw that it didnt post. why it didnt i really  
  
dont know but I hope you guys get to read this one  
  
becasue i had a hard time finding it again after I   
  
discovered it didnt post. anyways I dont own any of  
  
the original Higher Ground cast members all though  
  
my notebook has my plan to steal Hayden off of the   
  
starwars lot...huh..dreams.lol. I do own Melanie Stevens  
  
and anyone else who might show up although i dont  
  
think im going to create a new charecter. Now enjoy!  
  
and PLEASE R&R  
  
  
  
  
As the sun shone through the curtains I immediatley  
  
dreaded having to be with David and only David for an  
  
entire week. Just the thought of it was enough to make  
  
me want to run, and I actually considered it until   
  
Sophie came in to make sure we were all up. " Melanie   
  
you have kitchens." "yeah i know" I replied casually "  
  
that means NOW" "ok ok i get the point" I said while   
  
i walked out the door.  
  
  
I was looking forward to being able to go into the kitchen  
  
and figure out what i was suppose to do without David   
  
there to get on my nerves but as my luck would have he  
  
was there when i walked through the door. "Hey Lane  
  
" he said "hi David" If I was going to have to work with  
  
him for a week I wasnt going to make it easy for him to  
  
bother me so i immediatley walked away from him. For  
  
the first part of the morning David and I stayed as far  
  
away from each other as we could. It was like we had a  
  
mutual understanding that if he stayed away from me   
  
I would stay away from him....but of course with the 2 of  
  
us that didnt last very long. The other groups had just  
  
started to come in so i went to bring a tray of cups full of   
  
juice over to the counter. I was walking when I heard the   
  
sound of something dropping. I kept going not even   
  
thinking anything of. " hey Melanie" Peter called. I   
  
stopped and began to turn when all of a sudden David  
  
came up from under the tray and hit it with his head  
  
sending the juice and himself on top of me. " hey whats  
  
your problem?" He said extremley mad "me why did   
  
YOU find it nesecary to knock over my tray? No wonder I  
  
cant stand you." Our arguing became louder until Peter  
  
came over and pulled us apart. "my office now". The  
  
ebtire walk to his office we argued about whos fault it  
  
was until Peter called us in and had us sit down. " now  
  
I've tryed with you 2 I really have and I didnt want to do  
  
this but I think its needed. I want you 2 to go to your  
  
dorms and pack your backpacks because your leaving  
  
first thing tomorrow morning on a buddy hike, and if  
  
you 2 cant make it through that then I really dont know  
  
what I'll do."   



	12. part 11 or 12

AN: ok with the new chaptering syestem I decided I dont  
  
need to put a disclaimer on every chapter so sadly this  
  
is the last you'll here of my ramblings at the begining of   
  
each chapter.  
  
  
  
The loud sound of my alarm clock going off was the first  
  
thing I heard the next morning. As soon as it went off   
  
my cabin mates were groaning for me to turn it off. I got  
  
up much to my bodies protest and went to take a nice  
  
long shower.  
  
When I came out 15 minutes later I felt rejuvenated and  
  
ready to face my buddy hike head on. I went to the   
  
cafeteria and had a small breakfast then with an apple  
  
in hand for later on I went off to find Peter and David.  
  
  
After looking for a few minutes I spotted them  
  
by the shed getting out some supplies. I walked over to  
  
them just as Peter began to tell David what supplies we  
  
would be needing. When he saw me approaching he   
  
stopped and waited for me before he continued. " good  
  
morning Melanie" "I dont see whats so good about it but   
  
hello Peter" I said sarcasticly. Peter just shrugged it off   
  
and continued " Now as I was just about to tell David  
  
Sophie and I will be driving you up to a part of the   
  
mountain and you'll be expected to find your way back   
  
TOGETHER" "but if you drive us up wint we know the   
  
way back?" I asked a little confused. "yes you will thats  
  
why we blindfold you" Peter said "oh" was the only reply  
  
I could think of. " Now both of you come over here and   
  
I'll give you the supplies you'll need." so after handing   
  
us a compass, a map, a whistle, 2 flashlights, batteries, a  
  
first aid kit,and a walkie talkie just in case of an  
  
emergency we headed to the truck where Sophie was  
  
waiting. "Ok guys I'm gonna blindfold both of you then  
  
Peter and I will help you into the truck. We'll drive you   
  
to our destenation then it will be up to you to find your   
  
way back." "yeah" "ok" we both replid After driving   
  
around for a while we finally stopped Peter and Sophie   
  
helped us out of the truck. "ok guys this is it. Now   
  
remember you'll be out here for the night. We expect  
  
you to be back at Horizon tomorrow afternoon and you   
  
BOTH better get there at the same time. If either one of   
  
you ditches the other you will be in serious trouble. Now  
  
get going.Oh and dont bother following us because   
  
we're not going back the way we came we're going to go  
  
through the woods in a way that will take you twice as   
  
long.Goof luck" and with that they were gone. "so now   
  
what are we suppose to do?" I asked "get walking I dont  
  
want to be out here a minute longer than I have to.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile in the truck back to Horizon*  
  
  
Peter and Sophie were talking and listening to the radio  
  
  
when they heard a weather report.....  
  
  
announcer- Thats right folks we'll be getting a few   
  
inches of rain and possibly some power outages and  
  
flooding up in the back roads and in the rural towns  
  
that run all over the mountain late tomorrow evening.  
  
Sophie- hey Peter do you think we should go back and  
  
get them?  
  
Peter- No they should be alright the announcer just said  
  
the storm wont happen til tomorrow night and they'll be  
  
back at campus by then. They'll be fine.  
  
  
Sophie- ok if you say so mountain man.  
  
  
  
  
AN: but will they be???? 


	13. Part 12 or 13

We had been walking for a few hours when it began to rain. "UHHHH what  
  
else can go wrong?" I asked to noone imparticular. "just keep walking. we  
  
need to get as far as we can before it gets really bad" David said. So we kept  
  
walking. . The rain seemed to just be coming down in buckets and we were  
  
both drenched by the time that we decided to stop. We set up our tent and  
  
immediatley got in. "This is stupid. The rain is coming right through the  
  
tent." I said annoyed at the fact I couldnt find dryness anywhere. "Well  
  
what do you want me to do about it?" David asked equally annoyed. "do   
  
you think we should call Peter?" I asked hoping he would come and get us  
  
out of the mess we were in. "Yeah we might as well. Here do you want to do  
  
it?" He asked throwing the walkie-talkie at me.   
  
  
  
~Meanwhile: in Peters office  
  
"Peter the rains really starting to come down out there. We should go get  
  
them" Sophie said concerned for "her" kids. "I dont know Soph what if its   
  
just something thats passing?" Peter asked. Before they could decide on  
  
what to do the radio interupted them. "Peter.... come in Peter" Melanie's  
  
desperate voice came over the speaker. "I'm here Melanie whats wrong?"  
  
"Peter the rains really starting to come down out here. What should we do?"  
  
"We're going to call Curtis and we'll come get you. Give me your cordinations  
  
and sit tight ok?" While Peter finished getting their location and calming   
  
them down Sophie went to use the phone at the front office. "Curtis this is  
  
Sophie listen we have some kids who were out on a hike and we need to go  
  
get them. Can you help?" After listening for a few minutes Sophie began to  
  
yell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROADS ARE WASHED OUT??? Yes I  
  
understand that but we have 2 kids stuck up....wait it out....are you sure?  
  
Alright...yep...I'll tell Peter...Yeah I'll let you know how theyre doing...thanks  
  
Curtis...bye" Sophie hung up and quickly ran back to Peters office where he  
  
was just getting done talking to Melanie. "well?" Peter asked anxious to go   
  
get David and Melanie before the weather got worse. "Curtis says we cant do  
  
anything the roads are all washed out and he says if we try to get them we'll  
  
just be bringing them into danger. They have to wait it out." Sophie said still  
  
upset at the idea of the 2 spending the night in the storm with only a tent for   
  
shelter. "We'll we better tell them" Peter said picking the radio's transmitter   
  
back up.  
  
  
  
~Back at the camp sight  
  
David and Melanie had been sitting in the tent in pure silence shivering from  
  
the cold when Peters voice came over the walkie talkie."Listen up guys we  
  
cant come get you because the trails are washed out. You need to just stay  
  
where you are until the rain stops. We'll be up as soon as Curtis will let us."  
  
and with that Peters voice stopped. "WAIT" we both yelled grabbing for the   
  
small object. David got it first and immediatley got Peter back on the   
  
frequency. "Peter what are we suppose to do?" David asked "Well guys..... ok?"  
  
"wait peter what did you say? your fading out" " I said...." "UHHHH can this  
  
day get any worse?" Daivd yelled dropping the walkie-talkie "whats wrong with   
  
it?" I asked "the batteries died what do you think Einstein?" Davind replied  
  
sarcasticly. "Hey i was just asking. you dont need to be rude." I replied before  
  
running out of the tent. I couldnt take it anymore David was really starting to   
  
get on my nerves and I just needed to be away from him for a while.  
  
  
~Back at Horizon:  
  
"PETER WHAT HAPPENED???" Sophie yelled. "Their batteries are dead" Peter   
  
replied as he clutched his head in his hands. "What else can go wrong for   
  
these kids?" Sophie asked exasperated.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Somewhere in the woods:  
  
I had been walking for a few minutes letting all my anger towards David get  
  
out. My tears just seemed to be flowing and maybe they had messed up my  
  
vision who knows because the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my  
  
ankle was throbbing.   
  
  
~Back at the campsite  
  
David was sitting there stunded after Melanie ran out of the tent. He didnt  
  
mean to get her upset again but thats just what he did. "Figures" he mumbled   
  
to himself as he put his coat back on and beagn to walk into the woods after   
  
her.  
  



	14. Part 13 or 14 THE END!

I think that this is going to be the last chapter of this story.  
  
When I started it I really loved writing it and had big plans for  
  
it but since I've started posting I've found myself getting away  
  
from my original ideas and plan. I dont think I'm going to  
  
make a sequal to this but I'm still going to write how far would  
  
you go and I have an idea in my mind for a new story but I'm  
  
not sure yet so I'm not gonna announce it yet. PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE review. I got 1 review for the last chapter and  
  
to be honest thats what made me decide to end this story.  
  
I know its been getting worse later and i was thinking of  
  
rewriting from like chapter 5 up but who knows. any ways on  
  
with the story.  
  
  
  
~ Setting: the woods.  
  
David had been walking for what seemed like hours to him.He  
  
didnt know why he was looking for her. They had never gotten  
  
along but something inside of him told him to go after her. He  
  
had looked every where but he still couldnt find Melanie. He  
  
was about to turn around hoping she would be waiting  
  
back at the tent when something caught his eye. There was  
  
something a few yards up. He could make out its outline but  
  
he couldnt be sure if it was Melanie or not. He began to walk  
  
closer. The whole time silently hoping it wasnt her. As he got  
  
closer he could see the familure shape of the small girl who  
  
had begun to hate him over the last month. When he was  
  
close enough to reach out and touch her David crouched  
  
down so he could be at her eye level. " Melanie what   
  
happened?" David asked scared of the idea of her being hurt  
  
and them not having any way to reach Peter. " I tripped and  
  
fell. I dont think its broken I just cant get up." Melanie said  
  
"Here I'll help you up. The tent isnt that far away we can make  
  
it back if we work together." David replied grabbing her hands.  
  
"here hold on tight" he said placing her hands around his  
  
neck and scooping her up. "David I could've done it myself"  
  
Melanie said protesting the idea of David carrying her. " Listen  
  
I dont want to fight with you. I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm tired.  
  
We'll get back quicker this way. Plus i dont want you to get   
  
hurt any more than you already are." David said mumbling the   
  
last part "what was the last part?" Melanie said "huh? oh  
  
nothing I just said you'll owe me for this when we get back"   
  
"oh ok" Melanie said sounding like she believed him but   
  
inwardly smiling at the fact that what David had said showed   
  
he was concerned about her.By the time they got back to the   
  
tent they were both drenched. David gentley placed her inside  
  
the tent and then crawled in himself. After sitting there  
  
for a few minutes David began looking through his back pack.  
  
"what are you looking for?" Melanie asked intriguied "I'm   
  
looking for something thats not completley soaked" he said   
  
pulling out a long sleeved flannel shirt triumphetly. He   
  
peeled off his soaked shirt and quickly put on the dry one.  
  
As he was undressing Melanie couldnt help but notice that  
  
he had scars on his chest,and arms not wanting to cause trouble or  
  
start another argument she said nothing. "so why'd you run  
  
away?" David asked tired of all the silence. "I dont know  
  
I got mad that we couldnt get out of this stupid storm and  
  
that the batteries died so we couldnt even talk to Peter. I   
  
figured it was better to just leave then to do something to you." Melanie said  
  
shivering from head to toe in her drenched clothes.  
  
"oh that makes sence.Here take this" David said unbuttoning  
  
his shirt and passing it to her "you dont need to get sick ontop  
  
of your hurt ankle" "thanks but are you sure?" "yeah its no   
  
problem" He said genuinly smiling at her for the first time  
  
since they had met and pulling out a wife beater which he put onto his cold  
  
body. Melanie turned her back to David and took off her wet shirt and then  
  
placed his dry shirt on her freezing body. Once she had it on and was turned  
  
back around he started their discussion again. "Mel since we're bonding   
  
and all can I ask you something kinda personal?" David asked shyly. "sure I  
  
guess you can." Melanie replied "well I was just sorta wondering ummm I   
  
dont really know how to say this so if it comes out wrong you dont have to  
  
answer it....but I kinda wanted to know...why you..." he trailed off "you mean  
  
why'd I kill my step-dad?" "yeah" he replied faintly "It was a lot David I mean  
  
I know you guys heard a little bit about how he abused me and my brother  
  
and sister but thats just the begining of it. When my mom married him he  
  
was a great guy. He was someone who the town admirred and respected ya   
  
know? he had a good job and to everyone he was an honest, hard working   
  
guy, but when I was in the 6th grade my mom got into a car accident and she  
  
died. After that he.. I dont know he started to hit us and then it turned into  
  
him coming into my room at night. To the rest of the world he was a great  
  
guy who was raising 3 kids on his own but to me he was a monster." Melanie  
  
stated as she wiped away a few tears that had formed at the mention of her  
  
mother. "wow" was all David could think of to say. "yeah" Melanie replied  
  
in the same astonished tone as David. "but I know you want to know about  
  
the night I killed him. Am I right?" Melanie asked with a slight sniffle. "well  
  
yeah but I dont want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."  
  
He replied nervously. "no its ok it kinda helps me to tell you these things.  
  
Ok so on the night I killed him I hadnt been feeling well so I went to bed  
  
early. He came home from work or someplace and came into my room. After  
  
he was done and he had left I kinda lost it. I didnt want that to happen EVER  
  
again. I couldnt take it anymore. He had consumed my life for 4 years and it  
  
was time for that to end. So i went into the kitchen and I got a knife. I told  
  
my brother and sister to stay in their rooms. I was just going to try to scare  
  
him but when I got there he came after me again and I pulled out the knife  
  
he didnt even know I had it, and I stabbed him. I stabbed him 3 times and  
  
then after I watched him bleed to death I kept stabbing his dead body. Thats  
  
why you read about all the blood in the paper.Next thing I knew the police  
  
were there and I was in jail. A few days later I was here. Thats it David.  
  
You know more about me than anyone does even Peter doesnt know some   
  
of the things that I told you." " Melanie I'm sorry" David replied sounding  
  
incredibly sincere "It's ok. In a way you made me stronger" " No its not ok  
  
dont you see. Something horrible happened to you and I knew it but I had to  
  
be mean to you because I was ashamed." " ashamed of what David?" "that you  
  
had the guts to do something that I didnt. My whole life I dreamed of killing  
  
my dad but I never did. You did and I dont know I guess I was mad that a girl  
  
had done the one thing I wanted to do the most." David replied on the verge  
  
of tears. "Its ok David" Melanie said as she crawled across the tent and   
  
embraced him in a hug. When they pulled apart Melanie noticed for the first  
  
time that he only had on a wife beater and she had cried all over his bare  
  
shoulders. "I'm sorry. I got tears all over you." Melanie said letting out a   
  
small laugh "it's no problem. I'm already wet whats a little more" he replied  
  
laughing too. It was at that moment when their bodies were so close together  
  
that Melanie relized the connection they had. She stared into his eyes and  
  
she found a scared little boy looking back at her silently begging her to keep   
  
his secret. "I feel really close to you right now" Melanie said quietly "yeah me  
  
too." David said. Then as if some great force had taken them over they both  
  
leaned in until their lips met and they shared a kiss full of all the pent up   
  
emotions they had been storing inside for so long. When they parted they   
  
smiled at each other. "It's late. We should try to get some sleep." David said  
  
They carefully unrolled the sleeping bags and Melanie spoke "David  
  
I know this might sound dumb but do you think I could sleep in your bag  
  
tonight? I dont really want to be alone." " Yeah I dont want to be alone either"  
  
He said as he pulled a corner of the bag out so she could climb in. Melanie  
  
climbed in and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around  
  
her waist as if he was holding something so fragile only he could keep it   
  
together, and that was how they fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile: Peters office  
  
"Thats great Curtis thanks" Peter said placing the phone down "well.." Sophie   
  
said nervously. " he said the rain has slowed and we can go up there at first  
  
light to get them." " thats great news Peter" Sophie said hugging him  
  
  
  
  
~The next morning: Campsite  
  
When David and Melanie woke up they both seemed alittle relieved to find the   
  
night before hadnt been a dream. They both crawled out of the sleeping bag.   
  
A few seconds later they heard the sound of gravel crunching and a truck  
  
approaching them. They crawled out of the tent and were met with the sight  
  
of Peter and Sophie running over to them relief evident on theier faces.Peter  
  
and Sophie talked about how relieved they were to see the 2 but to them  
  
everything was a blur and all they could think of was the night before. The 4  
  
climbed into the truck and began there drive back to Horizon. During the  
  
ride Melanie grabbed Davids hand and held it tight. When they got back to  
  
Horizon she was still holding onto him. They stepped out of the truck at the  
  
addministration building where all the cliffhangers were waiting. The 2  
  
recieved odd looks for the fact that David only had on a wife beater and jeans  
  
and Melanie was wearing his shirt, jeans, and had a limp. " why dont you 2  
  
go over to the nurses cabin. I'll be right there. I just have to let your  
  
gaurdians know your both ok" Peter said. As they walked off hand in hand  
  
getting odd looks from everyone they passed Melanie knew everything would  
  
be ok. She would get through it, her and David both would and they'd do it  
  
together, as friends and who knows maybe they could even get through it as  
  
something more.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Part 15....What the future holds.

AN: Ok I didnt really plan on doing this but I hated that it ended with 14  
  
chapters so this is a ONE part sequal that will let you know what happened  
  
after where I left off. Its set in the future about hmmm maybe 5 or 6 years.  
  
Please review it so I know what you think of it.  
  
  
  
The sounds of excitment and joy filled my ears. I looked around and all I could  
  
see was happy people. Everyone was smiling, and that was how it should be.  
  
As my friends rushed towards me all I could think of was our past together.  
  
At the begining of our senior year at Horizon we had all aplied to the same   
  
schools. After countless aceptance and rejection letters we had finally all been   
  
accepted to UCLA. Our senior year flew bye and before we knew it we were off   
  
at college. Everyone had a story to tell about the 4 years of college. To start it   
  
there was Scott and Shelby. The endured many breakups and makeups but   
  
in the long run they got engaged junior year and already had a date set for   
  
there wedding. It would be next fall. Individually they thrived too. Scott made   
  
it onto the football team after countless hours spent begging the coach He   
  
became the star of the team too. Accademiclly he was at the top too. He had   
  
gone into buisness and wanted to start a company that would show other   
  
companies the dangers of marketing to children. Shelby excelled as well. In   
  
freshman year she had thought of trying out for cheerleading in hopes of   
  
being able to spend more time with Scott but after Daisy spent an hour   
  
laughing at her she gave up that idea. However she did become very involved   
  
in the various organizations across campus that were aimed at helping abused  
  
women and children and she spent her free time at crisis lines. It wasnt a   
  
surprise to anyone when she made up her mind to major in psychology.   
  
Juliete and Auggie were another Horizon success story. They accomplished   
  
their dreams too. Auggie majored in art and his professors were all very   
  
pleased with his art he even has a few pieces hanging in local galleries.   
  
Juliete went into fashion which was as Shelby said was "a no brainer".   
  
Socially Juliete thrived too. All of the lady cliffhangers had joined a serority   
  
freshman year and Juliete go so involved as to become a rose princess in the  
  
rose bowl parade another thing that Shelby called "a no brainer". Ezra and   
  
Daisy spent senior year and the first 3 years of college in an on again off   
  
again relatsionship before finally deciding to just be friends. Getting inspired  
  
by the DEZRA movie they made both Daisy and Ezra majored in film. Both of  
  
them are interning at the Fox lot. As for me and David. We endured the most  
  
makeups and breakups on Horizon record but we always came back to each   
  
other. The night we spent in that storm seemed to be the one thing that   
  
would tie us together for life. Although we arent as sure about the future as   
  
Scott and Shelby we think we're pretty close behind. We decided not to get   
  
married just yet due to both of our past homelifes, but we are expecting a   
  
child in 5 months. With no surprise to Peter and Sophie David majored in   
  
education. Specializing in children with learning disorders. He wants to make   
  
sure no other child slips through the cracks of education like he did. Me on   
  
the other hand I took all of my past experiences into hand and decided to be   
  
a guidence counselor. Who knows maybe I can help a child before they go to   
  
the extremed all of us went to. The road to healing was long and hard paved   
  
with many bumps along the way but we've all made our way down it. Some   
  
more slowly then others but we all got there just the same, and now as we're   
  
all congratulating each other and promising not to loose touch I know that we  
  
will always be there for each other...because as Peter would say we're a group  
  
and when one of us is down we all are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well what did ya think????REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
